The First Meeting
by Yuuichi93
Summary: This is the story when Tsubasa first met Kazuki and Hayato in his new school. Mainly Starry Sky in Winter character :3


**A/N** : Again with Starry Sky fict! X3 This is my interest recently haha… So I'll might post some more later XD

**Desclaimer** : Honeybee

**WARNING!** Bad Grammar orz

* * *

The First Meeting

_I don't know since when I started liking to be alone. Every day after arriving at this school, I'd always lock myself inside my dorm. Well… not exactly locking myself in there because I have to share. I have to share with two guys, Shiranui Kazuki and Aozora Hayato. Yeah, that's their name. Both of them are my seniors. I don't get it. This school put 1st, 2nd, and 3rd grade students in one room. It's an unique way to let one another to know each other I guess… But then, I'm grateful for it now because I came to know good people like Nuinui and Sorasora! Sooo… this is the story when I first met Nuinui and Sorasora, nuhaha!_

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hey! I'm Shiranui Kazuki! What is your name, junior?" One of the guys, who has this spiky silver hair, asked me.

"Amaha Tsubasa, nu," I answered him with a smile.

"Well, nice to meet you, Tsubasa-kun. My name is Aozora Hayato," the other one, who, surprisingly for me, has peach colored hair.

"Yooosh! We shall celebrate our meeting tonight after school!" Kazuki-senpai said excitedly.

I was confused what did he meant by that. Celebrate? Isn't it… too… sudden? I mean, I just

arrived here today to replace the 3rd grader in this room who graduated this year when I entered the school.

"Well, I don't mind. But you are the one who is paying, right, kaichou?" Hayato-senpai said with a smile.

"Eeeh? Hmm… Alright! I'll pay!" Kazuki-senpai said at last.

"… Etoo… I'm not really following you guys… but… does that mean that… I must participate?" I asked them carefully.

They both blinked at me and smiled, "Well, you bet you must participate!" The spiky haired senior grinned.

"After all the celebration is mainly to welcome you here," Hayato-senpai said, "Congratulation for making your way here," he said in a very kind voice.

"Ah… Thanks, but I—"

"You won't decline, right?" Hayato-senpai said again with a smile, but something scary appeared behind him, making me rather shocked and afraid to decline.

"N-No, nu! I'll be happy to join, nu," I said half-heartedly.

"_Sore wa yokatta_," Hayato said.

Kazuki-senpai stared at him, "You know… that's not a nice way to ask, Hayato," he said.

"_Oya_… but he said he want to join by himself, kaichou," Hayato-senpai said with a smile.

Kazuki-senpai shrugged, "Well, it will be nice for you to join us. Okay! It's tonight in this room!"

Kazuki-senpai declared by himself.

_Yeah, right. Tonight, huh…? I wonder that I will really participate the party_…

After the small 'meeting' in our room, I went out to go to class. It's boring as ever, in case you want to know. I don't know why granny put me into this school… It's full of boys and no girls around. I don't really mind studying astronomy; in fact, I do love astronomy, thanks to grandpa that taught me things about the sky and astrology. Seems weird though. The teachers are also male. I'm starting to think that… Argh! Forget it Tsubasa! Now it's time to go to the class!

-x-x-x-x-x-

It's 8 P.M. now… I'm started to think about the seniors who invited me to their party, but… Now I am at the top floor of this school. It's an open aired place where you can see the stars in the sky. I enjoy it very much here and I don't think I'll be participating the party. Sorry, senpai. I lied down on my back and folded my hands then put them behind my head so that I could see the star in my favorite way. The same way when I saw the starry sky with grandpa years ago before he died.

I can't say that I'm not sad about grandpa's death, but… I still have to live on. Grandpa told me to take care of granny, but she sent me here. I really don't get it. But then… this place isn't that bad, at least I have a place where I can see the stars. When I see the stars… I felt calm. They have beautiful sparkles. Maybe grandpa is one of the stars, nu? I heard a story that people that have died, their soul will sparkle in the sky and become stars. I wonder if that's true…

I started to drift off to sleep just by looking at the stars when suddenly a loud banging of door came to my ears.

"Ah! He's here, Hayato!"

I blinked and woke up. I turned around and see… Kazuki-senpai and Hayato-senpai?

"Ah, you're here. Thank Goodness…"

I was confused and just stayed in my place. What…? Were they trying to find me?

"Man! You are not in the party and in the dorms. That makes us worried, you know!" Kazuki-senpai said to me, looking rather pissed off.

"Tsubasa-kun, you should tell us if you really don't want to come," Hayato-senpai said, somehow looked sad.

"Nu… I'm sorry…"

"You idiot!" Kazuki-senpai said and then smacked my head.

"Ouch! It hurts! What is that for, nu?" I said furiously, rubbing my poor head.

"That's for making us worried, you fool," he said.

"Huh…? Worried, nu?"

"Yes, Tsubasa-kun. We were worried because you didn't come as you were told to," Hayato-

senpai explained to me.

I stared at them both. I don't get it. Why would they worry about me? Is it because… I'm a

first grader and they thought I would get lost in this school? Hah…

"We thought that you are mad at us because we insisted that you have to participate into the party, Tsubasa-kun," the peach haired man said.

I blinked, "Wha… No! That's not it, nu!" I said hurriedly.

"Eh? Why then?" Kazuki-senpai asked me.

"It's…" I tilted my head, "I just want to see the stars," I said.

"Aah… I see. So, you liked star-sighting, Tsubasa-kun?" Hayato-senpai said to me.

"Yeah, senpai, nu. I enjoy it very much," I said with a smile.

Kazuki-senpai grinned, "Oooh! Looks like this school really fits you then?" he said, "Studying astronomy here, you will be seeing lots of star charts later when we go out," he explained.

"Nuu? Really?" I asked him excitedly.

"Ooh! I'm not lying, right, Hayato?" Kazuki-senpai said to Hayato-senpai.

Hayato smiled and nodded, "That's true, Tsubasa-kun."

"_Yatta_! Arigatou, senpai!" Tsubasa said as he hugged both of them at once. (Hayato and Kazuki are standing side by side)

Kazuki laughed, "Hey, no need to thank us, Tsubasa," Kazuki-senpai said as he ruffled my hair.

I smiled at them. I don't know why but… I felt that they are nice guys. I'm lucky to have them as my roommates, huh? Maybe… Haha…

"Oh yeah, Tsubasa, no need to call us senpai, you know," Kazuki-senpai said to me, making

me shocked.

"Nu?"

"It's alright to call us whatever you like," he added.

Hayato-senpai looked a little worried, "Kaichou… 'whatever' is a little—"

"Um… I guess senpai is good enough for now, right? Nu-nu?" I asked them. "Or… Nuinui!" I shouted at Kazuki-senpai and he blinked when he heard me. "Ah! So-Sorry… I don't mean to

be impolite to you senpai—" But then... He laughed. "Eh?"

"Gosh… that's the most ridiculous name I ever get!" he said.

"Oh dear… I hoped that you don't have a weird name for me too, Tsubasa-kun," Hayato-

senpai said.

"Well… I thought… Because senpai's name is Aozora Hayato, and 'Aozora' means 'blue sky'… so… Sorasora!" I shouted happily, rather satisfied with my good sense of naming. Ununu~

"That's… Interesting…"

"Whoaa… I never thought of it," Nuinui laughed.

Sorasora smiled, "Well… that's… okay I guess. But not for you, kaichou," Sorasora said.

"Eeeh? Whyy?" Nuinui whined, "It's funny you know? Sora-sora~" Nuinui grinned.

Hayato sighed and they started to argue about what name to be used by now. This feels… weird… They didn't see me as a weird guy? My friends in class… well… I don't think their first impression on me is that good and it makes me a little uneasy. In the beginning, I don't think I am the person that is opening my mind to other people that easy but… Seeing these guys makes me happy. They really accept me as what I am. Well… for know I think that'll work.

"Oh, yeah, Tsubasa, why don't you try to apply for the student council member?" Nuinui suddenly asked me.

"Eh?"

"Yeah, that will be nice, Tsubasa-kun. All three of us can be in the same place every day. Although there will also be some work to be done," Sorasora explained.

"Uhm…"

"I heard you like to invent something, no?"

I blinked, "Ho-How did you-"

"Know? That's easy. Us student council know a lot about our students," Sorasora chuckled.

"… Well, we search for rumors actually…" Nuinui whispered to me.

"That will be the same, right, kaichou?"

"Ye-Yeah! Ahahaha!"

Oh wow… Sorasora seems he can shut Nuinui up in a short time! That's interesting!

"In our room, you can make your lab, you know," Nuinui said.

"Ka-Kaichou!"

"Really?" I shouted in disbelieve.

"Yeah. I guess it's alright. What do you say, Hayato?" Nuinui grinned at him.

Sorasora sighed, "As long as you don't blow our room, Tsubasa-kun…"

Whoaaaa! He mean it! What will I put there? My equipment… my machine… Oh! And not to

forget my "gorillaman" that I'm still working on! Nuhaha!

"So? What will you say, Tsubasa?" Nuinui asked me again.

"Yeah! I'll try, nu!"

"Oooh! That's great!"

"We will be waiting for you, Tsubasa-kun," Sora-sora said with a smile.

After the conversation ends, three of us were gazing at the sky, looking at the beautiful starry sky. It feels really nice. I guess they really are good people after all. Well, I'll have to worked on so that I can be accepted in the student council, nuhaha!

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Grandpa… I think I have found my home here. I guess being a member of student council can make me open up my mind a little bit. With Nuinui and Sorasora… I guess I will be having a wonderful day at school every day! Nuhaha!_

**END**

* * *

**Information**

- Tsubasa liked to end his sentences with 'Nu' and laughed 'Nuhaha'

- Nuinui is Kazuki and Sorasora is Hayato

- Seigatsu Gakuen is their school name

**Translation**

- Arigatou : Thank you

- Kaichou : Leader / Head of Student council

- Sore wa yokatta : That's good then

- Yatta! : Yeah!

* * *

**A/N**: … Lame ending… Sorrryyyyyyy orz Well, the dorm thing just made up by me. I don't really know the dorm system in Seigatsu lol But seems interesting if the system is like that right? lol I found that writing 1st POV is... difficult orz I guess I'll have to learn a lot more before I'll try this 1st POV again...

Anyways, thank you for reading!


End file.
